Cenimon
by Kai-chan
Summary: Cenicienta, con un "pequeño" giro! (Yaoi, y humor del mio, cuidado XD!!)


Ahora, y gracias al producto de dos horas de natación, y dos horas de filosofía...

Cenicienta... MON!!!   
Por Lina-chan

Érase una vez un Digimon llamado Wormmon. No era la princesa de los cuentos de hadas a las que uno esta acostumbrado, pero Wormmon era un digimon muy amable con todos.   
Wormmon vivía con su familia, hasta que un accidente en una pelea contra un Devidramon su madre murió, por lo que su padre decidió casarse de nuevo.   
La madrastra de Wormmon se llamaba Arukenimon, una mujer de aspecto humano. Esta madrastra a su vez tenía dos hijas: Miyako y Chichos. Un día el padre de Wormmon murió, nadie supo porque, y no era como para sospechar de el misterioso liquido con olor a almendras que su nueva esposa le daba todos los días...   
Wormmon como el buen hijo que era se sintió muy triste por su padre, pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, ya que su madrastra se había convertido en una araña... literalmente. Así Wormmon se vio obligado a hacer todas las tareas de la casa.  
Un día llegó una invitación a una fiesta...   
- Niñas!! Vengan rápido!!!!   
- Que pasa mama? - Preguntó Chichos con un extraño acento español forzado.   
- Los reyes ofrecen una fiesta!!!!   
- Siiiiiiii?!?! Estará el príncipe?!?! - Pregunto Miyako la mayor de las hijas.  
- Claro! Están intentando que elija prometida!!!   
- ES UN MILAGRO!!!!   
El príncipe Ken era en estos momentos el soltero mas codiciado del reino. Todas las chicas (Y algunos chicos todo sea dicho) soñaban con casarse con él. El príncipe ya había estado comprometido, con alguien llamado Daisuke, pero al parecer las cosas no habían funcionado, ya que una racha de chicas deseando ser la señora princesa lo habían mandado en un avión a Japón, en donde se había prendado de una chica llamada Hikari, y luego muerto en un duelo por su amor contra el novio de la chica. Así que el príncipe estaba soltero. 

Nuestro Wormmon tenía una seria obsesión con el príncipe. Tenía las paredes de su casa empapeladas con sus fotos, y sabía todo sobre él. Su mas grande sueño era conocerlo, pero su madrastra no le dejaba ir al baile, porque parecía un insecto. 

Así que la noche del baile su madrastra y hermanastras se despidieron y se fueron.

Wormmon se quedo admirando su "Shrine" al príncipe con una cara triste. Cuando una brillante luz brilló, y un digimon apareció frente a él.   
- Hola! Pi! Soy tu Piximon padrino Pi!   
- O_O   
- Que es lo que te sucede?   
Wormmon le expuso en pocas palabras su situación.   
- No me dejan ir al baile porque soy un insecto _   
Piximon miró a Wormmon por unos momentos.   
- No hago milagros! Pi! Para eso te paso el número de la autora Pi!   
Wormmon tomó el papel y decidió hacer la llamada. Le tomó bastante tiempo, ya que sus patas no eran lo más útil para discar, y luego de siete intentos fallidos el numero fue correcto.   
- Wormmon? Que necesitas?   
Otra explicación.   
- Uh... Te enviaré un hada madrina...  
Apenas colgó sonó el timbre de la puerta, y al atender Wormmon encontró lo que menos esperaba...   
Cuatro niños estaban en la puerta.   
- Pediste Hados Padrinos? Aquí estamos!!! - Dijo uno de ellos, que tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba unos lentes puestos.   
- Soy Iori Hida, se me conoce en los círculos como NDS, y me encargo del transporte.   
- Soy Taichi Yagami! Y me encargo de la educación en la mesa XDDDD!   
- Baka - Dijo uno de los chicos golpeando a Tai en la cabeza.   
- Es broma, me encargo de la servidumbre.   
- Yamato Ishida. Me encargo de poner a Taichi-Baka a raya, y de el aspecto físico.   
- Koushiro Izumi, hago realidad todos los desvaríos que ellos sugieren.   
Wormmon miró a los cuatro y giró los ojos.   
- Que necesitas? - Preguntó Iori. Wormmon volvió a explicar todo.   
Iori miró al digimon y habló.   
- Necesitas transporte. - Dijo - Quizá un auto sea bueno.   
- Oigan!!! Allí va un Pumpkinmon!!! - Grito Taichi  
Al instante el pobre Pumpkinmon se convirtió en un convertible..   
- Oigan... - Dijo Wormmon.   
- Si?   
- Pueden sacar el auto de la sala? Arukenimon me va a matar -_-U  
Luego Taichi vio un Chumon. Y al instante Chumon se convirtió en un motor.   
Tai entro arrastrando a Myotismon.   
- Si llevas al chico al baile, te dejo el auto para tu cita con Piedmon.   
- De acuerdo!! ^^   
- Solo una cosa más... - Dijo Izzy tecleando en su laptop.   
Antes de que Wormmon lo notara, se había convertido en un humano.   
Yamato sonrió y se llevó al nuevo humano a decidir que vestir, cuando estuvo listo, había quedado irreconocible.  
Mientras Salía Izzy le grito: "Vuelve antes de las doce!!!!"

En el palacio las cosas eran muy diferentes...   
- Ken-chan!! Tienes que salir pronto!!  
- No.   
- pero tu futura esposa espera!!!   
- No.   
- Ken-chan!! _   
- Quiero ir a la universidad. No quiero casarme.   
- Y no puedes ir luego de casarte?   
- No!   
- Ve al baile, no te cases si quieres...   
- De acuerdo!! ^^

Cuando el príncipe entró al baile, una multitud de chicas histéricas comenzó a gritar. El príncipe giró los ojos, iba a ser una noche laaarga...

Afuera Wormmon se moría de los nervios, mientras que Myotismon le daba un par de tips para morder a Ken en el cuello. 

Wormmon entró a la sala y todo el mundo giró a verle, ocasionando que se pusiera rojo. El príncipe sonrió y tomó la oportunidad para alejarse de Miyako y Chichos, que lo miraban con corazones en los ojos.  
Sonriendo Ken le extendió la mano al Gijinka y le sonrió.   
- Primera vez aquí?   
- H-Hai... 

- Oye Miyako, parece que el Príncipe es... ya sabes...   
- De donde sacas esas ideas?! Dai era una chica maravillosa!!!   
- Pero Dai era un ...   
- Ya ya calla Chichos!!! 

- Quieres bailar? - Preguntó el príncipe sonriendo.   
- Cla- Claro... ^^ - Para esta altura Wormmon estaba en el séptimo cielo.   
Todo siguió así hasta que sonaron las doce.   
- Al- Alteza... Tengo que irme. - Dijo Wormmon y salió corriendo.   
- Llámame ^^ - Le gritó Ken con una sonrisa.

El príncipe había decidido que quería casarse con Wormmon. Y nadie le podía sacar la idea de la cabeza. Luego de semanas de búsqueda el príncipe organizó otra fiesta.

Con la ayuda de sus Hados Padrinos Wormmon asistió a esta fiesta esperando poder confesarle todo a Ken. Esta vez fue recibido personalmente por el príncipe.   
Algo culpable Wormmon finalmente confesó todo.   
- Un digimon?!   
- H-Hai...   
- Que bien!!! Podeos probar mi máquina de Gijinkas!!!   
Y con eso, Ken y Gijinka Wormmon se casaron, y vivieron felices para siempre...

O al menos hasta que el hermano mayor del príncipe Ken murió y Ken decidió que compraría un látigo para hacer a Wormmon limpiar todo el palacio... 

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! _   
- NANI?!?!?!  
- K-Ken-chan?   
- Wormmon? Que pasa...?   
- Nada... fue solo una pesadilla...   
Ken se encogió de hombros.  
- Duerme, lo necesitas - Y le palmeó suavemente la cabeza a su amigo.   
Wormmon suspiró, apretándose contra Ken y se durmió rápidamente.

OOOWAAARIIIIII!! 


End file.
